I Wanna be a Pirate
by Jediempress
Summary: Tomorrow is offically International Talk like a Pirate Day!  I'm serious.  Soooo.... Sora's gonna drive everyone crazy, savvy?  It's a bit early but who cares?


So today is International Pirate Day and I just had to do something for it.

Don't own no one.

I Wanna be a Pirate

Kairi literally slammed her books down on the squat wall lining the stairs outside of the school. She let out a screech of frustration, arms falling rigidly to her sides, hands fisted. One stomp of her foot completed the image.

Riku did not actually look at her but knew her well enough to picture the entire set up. He continued doodling on the back of his notebook on his perch atop the wall his female best friend dropped her books on. "Rough day?"

"Sora is driving me crazy! I haven't been able to understand a word he's said all day!"

"Huh. Tidus said the same thing at lunch." Riku reached up to remove his tie. "It's hot out today."

"Hey, guys!" Selphie bounced over, Tidus and Wakka a bit behind. She flipped her already flipped hair. "What's up with Sora? He's been talking funny all day."

"He got a detention in Botany." Tidus commented.

"Man, Seiya' gonna throw a fit, ya." Wakka laughed.

Kairi fell against the wall near Riku's legs. "I think he's finally snapped."

"Oh, yeah." Selphie agreed. "He's totally lost it. La vida loca."

"He hasn't lost it." Riku countered in a detached tone.

Kairi stared at him incredulously. "You haven't' tried talking to him today, have you? It's like he's speaking in tongues."

"Maybe he's possessed." Selphie stated seriously, her eyes going wide.

Tidus whapped her shoulder. "That is the dumbest thing you've said today, Selph."

"I'm serious! He's been walking around kinda funny too."

"Ahoy, mates!"

Kairi cringed.

Sora walked up, hopping on the wall beside Riku barely fitting between him and Kairi's books. "Zo, uh, what are we talking 'bout?"

He was using a rather thick accent.

"Selphie thinks you've been possessed and Kairi can't understand a word you say apparently." Riku explained in a bored fashion.

Sora stared at the two girls before shaking his head. "Tis a shame. Though if perhaps they listened once in a while, they would not be so mistaken in their beliefs, savvy?"

"Aye."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, don't worry, love." He patted the girl's cheek before moving past. "I'm getting' some grog, any one else?"

"Yeah." Riku replied absently.

Sora, for lack of a better word, sauntered off and the others looked at Riku. Tidus laughed. "Don't tell me you actually understood all that."

"And what's with that walk, ya?" Wakka did a quick imitation. "He looks like a gay drunk."

The teen shrugged. "That's the movement."

"Movement?" Selphie looked confused as did the rest.

"Yeah."

"There we go." Sora returned handing his male best friend a juice box. "No scurvy for us, mate."

Riku nodded absently opening the box as Sora did.

The brunette half of the pair grinned. "Drink up, me hearties."

"Yo ho."

Kairi decided then that she had enough of this. She stepped forward so that she stood between the two on the wall. "All right. What the heck is going on?"

"Nothing's goin' on, savvy?" Sora tried to take a drink but a female hand prevented him. "Hey, wench!"

Riku finally seemed to show some interest in what was happening around him. "Oh, bad move, Sor."

"Wench?" The redhead repeated incredulously. "Wench?"

Sora quickly realized he had gone a little too far. "Ah… I didn't mean it like that."

"There isn't too many ways to take that, Sora."

"Ah, well," He rubbed his neck nervously.

Kairi seemed about ready to pop him one on the face. Or groin. Either one was not a very good thing.

"Sora has decided that today is Speak Like a Pirate Day." Riku explained in a patient voice. "Needless to say, he didn't bother to inform the rest of you."

Selphie giggled. "Oh! That's sounds like fun! Arhhg!"

Tidus and Wakka glanced at each other, shook their heads and walked off to after-school blitzball practice.

Kairi was still clearly mad. She folded her arms and glared at Sora.

"Hey! I'm sorry if the only pirate I hung around talked like that."

"I don't recall ever hearing Jack Sparrow say the word 'wench'." Riku stated calmly.

She pursed her lips a moment before slapping him. Sora sat there stunned for a moment. The girl's expression lightened a touch. "That's what you get for being a scally wag."

Sora glanced at Riku. "I deserved that."

Riku had gone back to doodling on his notebook. "Yes, you did."


End file.
